goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 187
Impurity and Sin (罪穢れ, Tsumikegare) is the 187th chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Sugimoto uses the hoparata technique by flapping his coat in the heavy winds as he exclaims that something that Asirpa had taught him ended up saving the day again. Meanwhile, Ogata presses Asirpa into telling him what she remembered. When Asirpa continues to stay silent, Ogata tells her that he is just doing what Sugimoto had asked of him. Ogata's words manages to get Asirpa to listen as Ogata tells her of seeing Sugimoto shortly after he and Wilk had been shot at Abashiri Prison. Ogata says that Sugimoto had pleaded to him to help his best friend's widow. Asirpa gets angry that Ogata had never told her about Sugimoto's last words and that he had previously told her that Sugimoto was already dead when he checked on him. However, Ogata maintains the lie and asks if she wants to hear more about Sugimoto's final moment and Asirpa asks if Sugimoto had told him the name of his friend's widow. Ogata tells her that the woman's name was "Tome" and that if they ask the army, they will be able to find out where Sugimoto was raised and that way they will be able to find her right away. Asirpa continues to ask more questions about Sugimoto, including what he wanted to eat one last time, and Ogata claims that Sugimoto had wanted to eat anglerfish nabe. Hearing this, Asirpa sees through Ogata's lies, knowing that Sugimoto's favourite food is dried persimmons. Asirpa attempts to pull away from Ogata, but he holds on tightly before she is able to break free, stumbling over as her arrows fell out. As Ogata tries to get Asirpa to calm down, she grabs her bow and arrow, pointing them at Ogata, telling him to stay away from her and that she cannot trust a single word that he says. Ogata finally admits that he has been lying to Asirpa before saying that there was something that had been bothering him for quite some time. Ogata recalls that the first time they had met, she stopped Sugimoto from killing him, citing her pledge not to kill anyone during the battle of the gold so as to stay pure. Ogata says that he found it strange, asking if Wilk had not taught her about killing people and wonders if the icon of the Ainu has to remain "pure". Asirpa is confused by Ogata's words, and Ogata urges her to kill him, saying that "pure" people don't exist in this world. Ogata thinks that Asirpa does not have a reason to kill, so she may have some guilty conscience about killing him so he reveals that he was the one who had killed her father. Asirpa is visibly shaken as Ogata continues to tempt her to kill him but Asirpa states that she will not kill him. Ogata then takes out his rifle and aims it at Asirpa, saying that it is not right for people like her to exist. Unbeknownst to Ogata, Sugimoto approaches them with a furious look on his face. Character Appearances *Saichi Sugimoto *Ryu *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Asirpa *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Wilk (flashback) *Yuusaku Hanazawa (flashback) Category:Chapters